La institutriz
by MiKoToAkAriiiii
Summary: Después de quedarse viudo Inuyasha Taisho juró nunca volver a enamorarse y estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que educara a su pequeño Takumi. Kagome Higurashi era una mujer solitaria que se había refugiado en los libros. Pero cuando los destinos


La institutriz

Después de quedarse viudo Inuyasha Taisho juró nunca volver a enamorarse y estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que educara a su pequeño Takumi. Kagome Higurashi era una mujer solitaria que se había refugiado en los libros. Pero cuando los destinos deciden que se conozcan, la pasión que surge entre ellos es más fuerte que sus clases sociales.

Disclamer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 1**

-Que tengas buena suerte en la entrevista Kagome-dijo Ayumi una de las amigas del instituto de Kagome.- Aunque en lugar de buscar trabajo deberías de buscar esposo.

-Gracias Ayumi pero lo menos que necesito en estos momentos es un esposo.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Así soy feliz y además todavía estoy joven.

-Claro que estas joven Kagome pero las cosas son más difíciles si estás sola, algún día te enamorarás y veras que te digo la verdad-dijo Ayumi- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

-Bueno… bueno... tú tuviste suerte pero yo no creo en el amor-dijo Kagome desesperada por terminar con esa conversación- Bueno me marcho porque si no llegare tarde y la primera impresión lo es todo.

Se despide de Ayumi con un abrazo y se dirige a su Cheby plateado del año 2000. Kagome sabía que no tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Ganaba poco como institutriz pero la entrevista de ahora se veía atractiva, ofrecían un buen salario que le serviría a Kagome para hacer ciertas reparaciones en su pequeña casa. Kagome era una mujer de pelo negro azabache, hermosos ojos color chocolate, alta y tenía curvas donde debería de tenerlas. Era muy hermosa, pero a Kagome eso no le importaba porque sabía que los hombres que se acercaban solo querían una cosa… sexo y para ella eso no existía. Ella solo se entregaría al hombre que amara completamente y como nunca iba a pasar no le importaba quedarse soltera y virgen toda la vida.

Pero no podía negar que añoraba alguna vez tener una familia. Así como lo fueron sus padres hasta que tuvieron ese horrible accidente y los perdió para siempre. La razón por la que ella no creía en el amor es porque había visto como una mujer había herido a su hermano Souta profundamente y se había deprimido. Eran el noviazgo perfecto, Kagome incluso creía que su amor podría contra todo, pero cuando a Souta le diagnosticaron Cáncer Satomi lo dejo solo y se fue con otro muchacho más sano y rico.

Prendió su automóvil y se fue rumbo a su nueva entrevista de trabajo. Anduvo por la carretera 40 minutos y creyó estar perdida pero le preguntó a varias personas y por fin dio con el lugar. Al llegar se quedó anonadada porque el lugar era hermoso. Una mansión preciosa como del siglo XVIII estilo europea con hermosos jardines y un viñedo en la parte de atrás. Se veía que tenía muchas hectáreas de terreno.

De pronto se sintió muy nerviosa porque se sentía realmente insignificante llevando una sencilla falda azul marino, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y su saco. Estacionó su automóvil donde vio que había lugar y bajo de él.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vengo.. -dijo Kagome algo nerviosa

-La esperábamos hace 5 minutos-dijo un señor como cerca de los 60 años con algunas canas.- El señor ya la está esperando… sígame por favor.

Mientras entraban a la mansión Kagome se quedo sorprendida porque era aun más bella por dentro, era un lugar iluminado y con mucho espacio. Ella quería explicarle que no acostumbra llegar tarde pero que se había perdido un poco. Al parecer el señor iba a ser una persona difícil de tratar si ya se había enojado por 5 minutos.

-Es aquí-dijo el señor señalando una puerta.

-Gracias señor… eh su nombre es?-dijo Kagome un poco insegura

-Mioga Takio y soy el mayordomo del señor Inuyasha Taisho-dijo Mioga- Puede llamarme Mioga.

-Claro que si encantada-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Kagome entro al estudio vio que habían muchísimos libros y le encanto la idea, después de todo ella era una amante de la literatura, filosofía, matemáticas y muchas otras cosas más. Estaba tan pendiente en la cantidad de libros que no se fijo que un hombre vestido de traje y muy alto ya le estaba hablando.

-¿Está poniéndome atención?-dijo el señor Taisho un poco alterado

-Perdóneme, es que tiene una colección increíble de libros- dijo Kagome algo sonrojada esa no era la primera impresión que quería dar.

-Es la primera que viene y se fija en eso y no en… mi-dijo el señor Taisho desdén- Bueno comencemos con la entrevista, siéntese por favor.

Cuando Kagome se acerco lo suficiente y pudo ver al hombre quedo sorprendida. Era un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos hermosos de color dorado. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, con razón las demás personas no veían los libros era imposible quitarle la mirada

-Claro-dijo Kagome sentándose enfrente de escritorio- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, he venido porque quiero ser la institutriz de su hijo y …

-Olvídese de decir lo que todas las demás mujeres han venido a decir-dijo el señor Taisho- Dígame porque la tengo que contratar a usted y no a las otras maestras calificadas que han venido.

Esa forma tan brusca de hablar puso más nerviosa a Kagome

-Bueno porque soy una mujer paciente, capacitada, cariñosa y- dijo Kagome

-Dijo cariñosa?-dijo el señor Taisho alterado- Mire señorita yo no quiero que la institutriz de mi hijo sea cariñosa! Quiero que le enseñe de política, arte, cultura, matemáticas y que lo haga tener modales, me temo que mi esposa lo mimaba demasiado y es un pillo. No quiero que sea una madre para él así que olvídese de lo de cariñosa. No quiero que sea una niña llorona como las mujeres quiero que sea un hombre.

En ese momento Kagome se altero y se paró de su asiento. Como podría haber un hombre tan cerrado y frio con su propio hijo. Un niño de 6 años lo que necesitaba además de enseñarle todo lo de la escuela necesitaba cariño y amor. Que obviamente su padre no le brindaba y ella no sería su madre suplente pero podría darle cariño y comprensión.

-Discúlpeme señor Taisho-dijo Kagome ya enojada y perdiendo los estribos.- Pero yo no quiero sustituir a su madre solamente digo que ese pequeño recibirá de mi algo más que cultura general algo que por lo que veo usted ni nadie le da. Y si no me quiere contratar porque estoy siendo honesta y realista con mis principios allá usted.

-Y usted como sabe que yo no quiero a mi hijo-dijo el señor Taisho levantándose también- Usted no me conoce, ni conoce a mi hijo y le pagaría para ser su institutriz no su niñera y madre sustituta. Ya he tenido suficiente váyase de aquí.

-No tiene ni que pedírmelo dos veces señor Taisho-dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta- Solo lamento que su pequeño no esté bien formado no solo en aspectos educativos sino morales.

Inuyasha Taisho corrió antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y la aprisionó contra ella.

**Continuara….**

Esta es mi primera historia original, espero les guste.


End file.
